Fourth Door on the Right
by ForWhomTheBelleTolls
Summary: Jade goes to boarding school. Jade is fated with a new and dangerous honor, as she is chosen to be the Slayer. Lupus Malus Academy will put her in more danger than she's ever known before, but perhaps she can get by with a little help from some new friends. *SYOC Closed* *Buffy-type AU*
1. Auditions

**Hello world! I am writing a sort-of OC story, in which Jade moves to an entirely new school and meets ALL KNEW PEOPLE. This is going to be my first attempt at an OC story, so bear with me on this one. **

**So, do you guys want to submit OCs?**

**I need four popular kids (two girls, two boys), one rebel (girl or boy), one nerd (again, girl or boy), and a number of random other students and/or teachers.**

Here goes nothing.

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Nickname (if any):

Appearance:

Personality:

Hobbies/extra-curriculars:

Relationship status (subject to change if the story goes in that direction):

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Ultimate goal in life:

Fears:

Family life:

Biggest secret:

Anything else?:

Disclaimer: All of these are subject to be changed a bit here or there, especially with the relationship one, as I need it. Also, some might get supernatural powers.


	2. Cast List

**A/N: Sorry about how the long wait. I still don't really know what I'm doing.**

**Thanks to everyone who submitted OCs! They were all really awesome and it took me forever to choose! And if your OC didn't get accepted it might end up being an extra somewhere. ;)**

**And everyone who made snarky comments about the gender question – you've earned points. Although the question was more for the purpose of gender neutral names like Morgan or Jess or Alex.**

* * *

**CAST LIST**

Lucas Madrid...InfinityPlusOne

Nathaniel Rossen...PerfectingImperfections

Autumn Harrison...A Broken Pencil

Destinee Carr...ismilealldaylong

James Hillan...Gunner3284

Paige Labarre...The Lady Cloudy

Andrew Gonzalez...ismilealldaylong


	3. The New Girl in Town

**A/N: So, here is the first chapter. Sorry it took so long to get up. I don't own ****_Victorious_****, (If I did, it would not have been cancelled) and if you love this or hate this or are indifferent about it or have any opinion whatsoever or even theories as to what will happen, please let me know down in the comments.**

The envelope had confetti in it. That is the stupidest idea to waste paper I've ever seen.

_"Dear Ms. Jadelyn West,_

_We are pleased to accept you…"_

I didn't need to read the rest. My mom and dad could do that later. Now I just had to tell everyone.

Well, four months later and I was stuck in the back of a car headed for the middle of nowhere in Montana. Goodbyes were sappy and stupid and not worth recounting. Mom and Dad were dropping me off before they moved into their new house, so I'd been stuck in the back of the car in a maroon plaid kilt and an Oxford blouse and a maroon sweater vest for the last six hours. I didn't know how many more hours of the drive we had ahead of us, but I was getting pretty sick of it. My outfit wasn't even the worst part. The worst part was the fact that I had to _live_ at this school. I had to share a room with some idiotic, preppy bobble head that I'd never met, and wear maroon and plaid every single day. Lupus Malus Academy. Stupid name.

My iPod died five hours into the drive. The worst part was, my mom had _packed_ the car charger, instead of just sticking it in a cup holder like anyone else would have.

When we drove up I almost gasped. It was huge. There must have been seven different buildings, and the grass was that perfect green color. It was like a college campus or something. Everyone was happy and laughing with their reunited groups of friends…I didn't like it already.

Dad called to have my trunk shipped ahead of time, so I only had a small suitcase with my when I got out of the car. I eyed the school warily. I did not want to be here. My mom gave me that mom look and made me follow her to a guy in a suit. I hate guys in suits. They're always vindictive.

His name was Mr. Jackson, and he gave my mom all of the information that I needed, as if I wasn't there and wasn't a Junior in high school who could fend for herself. I was in Mason Hall, room 6C. I had about a half hour to unpack and get down to the auditorium in Galveston Hall for the big introduction. My roommate had obviously already unpacked. My trunk was sitting by my bed. I threw my suitcase on top of my bed, and headed out the door. My parents had left after talking to Mr. Jackson. I was on my own.

"Hey watch it!" Someone cried as I knocked into them on my way past.

"You watch it!" I snapped. I was not in the mood.

"Excuse me?" I turned at the surprise in her voice. She was a skinny little nothing, not particularly beautiful, but certainly not ugly. Her hair was dirty blonde, but it had a single aqua streak in it as if she was trying to be badass or something. It wasn't working.

"You heard me," I countered, "you walked into me. Watch where you're going." It wasn't much of a threat. Then again, this wasn't much of an argument. She rolled her eyes and walked away.

When I got to Galveston Hall it took me a while to find the auditorium, given that it was in the back. I wasn't late, which I thought I would be. I sat in the back of the theater and crossed my legs under me.

Mr. Jackson stood up at a big podium in the front.

"Good morning, students. My name, for those of you who do not know, is Mr. Jackson. I am the dean of this school," he began. He droned on and on about rules, which are basically the same for all schools. I didn't really pay attention. Then people got up and started leaving, and I realized that he'd finished talking.

I followed the masses down to the dining hall, because apparently at preppy boarding schools they don't call it a cafeteria like every normal school in the world.

The food line took forever to get through, and once I got there I just got pasta. Now came the hard part: where to sit. There was only one table without large amounts of other people at it. In fact, there was only one person there. He was sort of dorky looking. Too-short-to-be-spiky dark hair, his uniform shirt buttoned up all the way, sort of wiry. I could push him out of his seat in a heartbeat. I might just do that.

I slid into the seat next to him, but before I could get a word out, he spoke.

"You don't want to sit here."

"What?" I wasn't used to someone like him talking to me in the fierce manner that he did.

"This is social suicide, right here. Don't sit here."

"I can do what I want," I snapped, forgetting my plan of making him leave. I paused, and then continued, "Why?"

"I'm the school's only openly gay guy. People don't generally like me," he explained.

"I went to a performing arts school, dude, I don't care," I sighed. He seemed…I don't know. Maybe making one friend at this godforsaken prison wouldn't be that bad.

"Andy," he said, holding his hand out to me, "Andy Gonzalez."

"Jade," I replied, and started to eat my pasta.

"Oh no," he murmured, staring straight in front of him.

"What?" I asked. A tall girl with light brown hair slid in on Andy's other side.

"The populars are headed this way," the girl said, "Who's this, Andy?"

"Paige, Jade, Jade, Paige," he introduced us and ducked his head.

I looked up, and instantly recognized the girl I ran into earlier. She was with three other people. One of the guys in their little pack was trying way too hard. The sleeves of his uniform shirt were rolled up past his shoulders, clearly displaying his muscles and some Japanese character on his arm. His blonde hair was just too long to stop being called short, and he had this cool-guy pout on his face. The other guy was slightly taller, and didn't look like he'd put nearly as much effort into his appearance as Mr. Gunshow over there. He had short dark hair, and green eyes. Nothing about him was stylized except for the way he had his arm around a girl who may as well have been a prostitute. Her kilt was barely past her but and her blouse was unbuttoned just perfectly to be that teasing sort of sluttish. She was wearing way too much eye makeup under obviously fake bleach blonde hair.

I instantly disliked all of them.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" The girl from this morning smirked as she walked over to our table, "Is the new girl with no manners slumming it, or what?"

"Oh, can it, Aqua," I muttered, "You ran into me."

"It's Autumn, hun," She corrected, her voice turning condescending, as if she were talking to a fourth grader, "And you don't have to sit with these losers. Come, there's an extra seat at our table where the gays and suck-ups can't get to us."

"I'll sit where I want, thank you very much," I replied. No one told Jade West what to do, especially not a stick figure bitch like this girl was. I stood up and tugged on the aqua streak in her hair, testing to see if it was fake. It wasn't. "Bye Aqua," I returned her patronizing smirk.

Autumn turned, about to leave, when the slutty looking girl piped up. "You are not seriously going to let this girl talk to you like that?"

"Alright, Slutty Barbie, what's your name?" I asked, turning to here.

"Destinee. Why don't you and your newfound loser crew clear out so we can sit down, then, huh?" She stepped out from the boy's arm, and the boy looked at my two tablemates, as if he were debating whether or not this was actually a good idea.

"I. Don't. Think. So." I told her, taking one step closer as I said each word, slow and deliberate.

"C'mon, DeDe, let's just go," the boy said, wrapping an arm around her waist and turning her around. They walked away, and Destinee turned back to look at me.

"This isn't over, bitch," her high ponytail whipped behind her as she snaked her arm around the dark-haired guy's waist.

We ate the rest of the lunch in silence. I got up and left. "I need to unpack my stuff," I muttered.

I got to my room and fumbled with the key a bit before getting the door open.

The blonde girl unpacking a bright blue suitcase turned to me.

"Oh for the love of God," escaped out of my mouth.

I had to room with the she-devil herself.

Autumn.


End file.
